Free-standing walls are non-permanent partition systems that divide up a workspace into partially enclosed workstations to offer workers a degree of privacy. Still further, free-standing walls are non-permanent partition systems that can also be used to divide up a retail space or spaces in order to designate certain areas as work zones or display zones or to provide obstacles to the flow of customer or worker traffic.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.